A Wandering Bard
by Triskel1
Summary: If you've read Mercedes Lackey's books, this is after the Mage Wars, about a distant relation of Dawnfire's.


A Wandering Bard   
  
Gentle winds blew through the reeds, making them cry-out, like the lost souls of   
ghost children. Maybe it was the crying of children, long dead, he heard. This Valley,   
only five years before, had been the site of the infamous Mage Wars, it was also the grave   
site, of many children that had been slaughtered, only because they had been in the way.   
Time had repaired the damages done to the lands, which were once barren, and now rich   
and full.   
Patrick Teague, was a young man of seventeen, with long silver hair, longer then most   
women had, and piercing blue eyes, almost wolflike, in the dying sun's glory. Those eyes,   
when combined with the tall muscular body, and golden skin, set into a lean, yet   
handsomely angular face, seemed to both weigh and measure the valley before. Eyes that   
held many thoughts and secrets no one could ever know, or fathom.  
Despite the cold bite in the air, he wore a sleeveless green shirt, with breeches of a deeper   
green, and held a deep-red Lute. Patrick sighed, deep in thought. Soon he,   
tiered of his endless brooding, and turned. Behind him he had picketed his mount,  
She was a jet black mare, in tack that matched that glossy coat, and together, Patrick,   
and the mare he named Melody, made an impressive pair.  
Without a single backward glance at the valley, he reined Melody in, and began the tedious  
journey down Exile's Road, which would lead to his home: The Inn of the Wandering Bard.  
It was dark by the time Patrick reached the stable yard of the Inn. He quickly   
tended to Melody, and rushed inside to change for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sun and Shadow, Dark and Light,  
Child of Day, and Child of Night,  
They have no future, only sorrow,  
Dare they hope for a tomorrow?." Patrick sang softly. His light tenor voice   
blended with his lute's last chords. Each note seemed to leave a ghost of itself hanging in   
the air. As the song died a deadly quiet settled in the dinning hall for several moments before   
anyone could speak around the spell Patrick had woven with his music.   
Everyone, all at once, wanted him to sing again. Politely he declined, feigning fatigue, and retired  
to his room for the night. No one could guess what he had planned for this night. No one would   
ever know, not until it was too late. As quickly as he could, he got to his room, and bolted the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No. I won't have it. The boy is staying here, and he is not going to those   
savages!." Jayvis Teague, was a plain brown kind of man, in his forties, and very set   
in his ways.  
"Jayvis, really, could you be more stubborn? At least let him go see them, they're his   
family! You know he isn't our true born!" Patrick's mother, Ylyna, could be very   
stubborn when she chose, and at the moment, she chose to be.   
"No. I will not have it. If he goes for a visit, he'll either never return, or they'll turn him   
against us! I need that boy here so he can work for a living!".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He doesn't think I can do anything right, all I have is my music, my own clan cast me out   
because of that, so how can I be accepted again, as a certain someone thinks I will be.   
Patrick stared at his reflection in the mirror, then turned away, to continue his   
packing. He can't keep me here, like one of his sons, Patrick thought angrily, He's told me I'm not   
his true born, but I was 'cast' upon him by the Hawkbrothers clan, little does he know I've   
had speech with them.  
As quietly as he could, Patrick tossed his two, now full, packs out his window. They   
landed with a soft thud, in the lush grass. Next, he grabbed his music, and his two favorite   
instruments, and strapped them to his own body. His Lute was in a carry sac, so it would be safe.   
His Flute, was one of a kind, carved out of crystal, and a gift from a clan member. When his best  
friend had given it to him he had played it for her. He had played her a love song. . . Patrick   
shook off the memory, it wasn't important at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside the safe-haven of the trees, he whistled a brief tune, which was his private   
summoning for his friend, "FireSilk!"  
"Do not worry, I am here" a voice of amber, silk, and steel replied softy.  
Patrick turned and regarded the slim figure, She resembled her distant ancestor,   
DawnFire. FireSilk had no magical Gift to speak of, so she was a clan scout. Her hair a   
dark red which shaded to silver at the tips, contrasted with her eyes. Her green eyes looked like wild  
fires, and when Patrick looked into them, he felt like a moth caught in a ruby flame, her skin was as  
golden as his own. FireSilk did not like to draw attention to her self, so she dressed mostly in shades  
that blended into the forest around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure they'll accept me, after I've been cast out for ten years? Why would they want me, a  
wandering bard, back?"  
The clan had not only accepted him, but, the eldest of the clan, BrightFlame, had declared Patrick Teague   
dead by his own hand, and in his place came MoonSinger, the first Bard among the Hawkbrothers.   
That was why Patrick had been the fosterling of Jayvis and Ylyna, the council did not think their should  
be a Bard among them, apparently they had a change of heart.  
MoonSinger put down his crystal Flute, and decided to go in search of FireSilk, carefully   
he descended from his elkele (the Hawkbrothers word for their homes, which are above in the trees).  
Including MoonSinger, their clan had Sixteen members; Five Elders, Seven Scouts, and   
Three Healers, and then there was the Bard; MoonSinger.  
Once on the ground again, MoonSinger began to search the Vale for FireSilk. The Vale   
itself, is surrounded by a magical barrier or "curtain". The seasons and landscape inside   
are magically altered to suit the needs and desires of the clan, including features such as   
large open areas for clan gatherings, as well as smaller, more secluded areas, sometimes   
with bathing pools, where the clan may relax, either in groups or alone, as it pleases them.   
This particular Vale was in the shape of a tear drop, and it didn't take one very long to go to one end to the   
other. MoonSinger's problem now, wasn't walking for one end to the   
other, it was discovering where FireSilk was hiding. She could be very antisocial when   
she wanted, and MoonSinger had a feeling she was in that kind of mood.  
"I would tell you of a thing" Began a beautiful voice, which could only be FireSilk's,   
"Long ago, the Hawkbrothers, served and loved an overlord, one of the Great Mages, and when he  
became drawn into a war, so, too, did we. The end of that war brought great destruction, so great that  
it destroyed our homeland. The Mage himself had great care for his people, and he gave the warning   
and the means for us to escape before more destruction could be done to our people. It took us many   
years to return from whence we had escaped; when we came here, we were few, and the world seemed so   
large, but still, we strived, and now there are clans scattered to the North, South, and East."  
"Is there some reason you are telling me this?" MoonSinger was getting irritated.  
"You have a yearning, inside you, for information. That is why you are searching for it is it not? That  
is also why you are here."  
MoonSinger hated the way she knew what he was thinking, "Yes, but I have to go now"  
he turned on his heel and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's glory had faded into a blood-red sky, the clan was celebrating something, everyone was  
there, everyone but MoonSinger and FireSilk.  
"FireSilk?" MoonSinger's voice was still beautiful and carrying.  
The Shadows on the window sill got up and walked towards him, "Yes alsh'sh'el?"  
"What is that? This alsh'sh'el? You always call me that, but I do not know what it means"  
"It is Hawkbrothers, it translates into 'Soul-Brother'"  
MoonSinger said nothing, he just smiled. Suddenly he caught FireSilk up in his arms,  
"You were once given the name of your ancestor, DawnFire, why did you change it?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, as you know, we Hawkbrothers heal the land, draining away magic when we move   
from place to place, and each Vale has a Heartstone, which is the source of our power, I   
was helping drain it, so we could move on."  
FireSilk closed her eyes, the memory was as vivid as day:  
The Heartstone, a great crystal boulder, tall then she, laced through with all the power of   
the Vale and the clan. Power cracked like a whip, as DawnFire held her position on the   
great stone, without warning, hell opened up in front of her very eyes, and something   
went wrong, fire leaped from then stone, and consumed her mother and father and   
herself. They died, but DawnFire lived on, with a pain so great, that FireSilk was born.  
"Something went wrong, no one knows what to this day, and my parents were consumed with fire,   
I should have died that day, but I didn't. I changed my name, because I am not worthy to possess the   
ties that go into that name."  
FireSilk pulled away and stood at the window, looking out over the Vale, it was quiet, but full of life  
at the same time, flowers and plants with enormous tropical leaves, all rounding individual trees,  
reached higher then the cliffs beside them. Tree trunks as large as houses, Flowers bloomed and   
plants flourished no matter what season, the barrier around the vale saw to that.  
"It wasn't your fault, what could you have done?" MoonSinger said quietly, he beginning to get the  
answers he wanted, but he had to be careful.  
"I- I don't know"She hung he head.  
"FireSilk, I'm sorry, why don't I play for you? It'll cheer you up." without waiting for an answer,   
MoonSinger began to play a melody on the crystal flute, which was a gift from FireSilk's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MoonSinger rose with the dawn, planning on a trip to the hot springs, he had been feeling restless lately,   
and in need of change, so he was privately forming a plan of his own, although he told no one.  
He walked as gracefully as a giant cat, and slowly made his way to the springs, this early they would be   
unoccupied. He was in luck, they were, as he sat down on a smooth rock ledge, his reflection caught   
himself by surprise, although he didn't know why, FireSilk was right, there was a new sense of yearning  
about him.  
The pool MoonSinger lowered himself into looked natural, it was rock-sided, and sandy-bottomed,   
although it was created to look natural, underneath were thick copper pipes to heat the water.  
K'Treva Vale was truly an inspirational place, but why can't I get the inspiration I need to write?.   
That question had been plaguing MoonSinger for months now.  
Once finished, he dressed slowly, and returned to his rooms.   
In his elkele, MoonSinger couldn't distinguish between real foliage and the fabric curtains and vines   
hanging everywhere, his furniture consisted of strangely shaped chairs and cushions, made from frames  
of bent branches, or vines, which seemed to fit in perfectly with the rest of the Vale.   
MoonSinger sighed, deep in thought, pulled out some paper, and began to write. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FireSilk had not seen MoonSinger in several days, so she was worried, as she climbed the steps carved   
in to a tree, that would lead her up to MoonSinger's elkele. She opened the trapdoor at the top, and froze.   
All of his belongings were gone. All that was left was a thick pile of paper on his, now empty, bed. Slowly   
FireSilk went to the paper, seeing it was addressed to her, she sat down and began to read:  
  
  
  
FireSilk~*~  
I am truly sorry. I had to go, I needed inspiration of a kind you,   
and our people, could not give me anymore. I will return,   
I promise, we will see each other again. Tell everyone that I   
am grateful they accepted me again. When the time is right, I   
will return for good.   
But for now, I would like to see as much of the world as I can.   
As I travel, Patrick's curiosity will be satisfied, and when I   
return to you, I will once again be MoonSinger.  
Only this time, I will also be MoonSinger at heart, not just   
by name.  
Love,  
Patrick Teague.  
  
FireSilk folded his note, and looked at the remaining paper, which was also addressed to her, and   
opened that as well; it read:  
  
For FireSilk  
  
Fiery-lover, never touched by the day,  
Only in my dreams do you appear,  
Wisdom tells me to turn you away,  
My love of Light and Warmth all un-clear.  
Nothing may I hold of you, but thought,  
Fiery-lover, heat and ashes wrought.  
  
Fiery-lover, sooth me while I'm mourning.  
Mourning for the loves that, left me here alone,  
Burdens, crushing-great have grown,  
Fiery-lover, never will I forget-  
That sacred day when we first met.  
  
Fiery-lover, you will never know,  
How I long for you, in peace  
How I fade with worry and woe,  
How I long for you to release.  
Fiery-lover, courting me in my dreams  
Bringing peace, I shall redeem.  
  
Fiery-lover, from ashes, are you made,  
Lead me into your fires over again.  
Where you take me, I am not afraid,  
For with you, I'll be whole again-  
In your arms I'll never fear the flame,  
Fiery-lover, once you have came.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, holding the song to her heart, crying silently, it seemed like time  
had stopped. FireSilk understood why he had asked her about her past now, even if it was something she   
wanted to forget, it was a part of who she was, and she could not deny it. Just as he could not deny, that all   
his life, he had be raised as Patrick, so he could not become MoonSinger, until, he had lived Patrick's life.  
She dried her eyes, and slowly descended the twisting stair case. She understood why he had to leave, but it   
didn't keep the world from seeming less bright, and more un-caring.   
Looking around, she spotted one of the scouts on duty. "ShatterStar, get me BrightFlame, MistWing,   
StarMane, FireShadow, ShadowLight, and SunLancer Now."   
ShatterStar gave her a confused look, and went to get the others, he wondered why she only wanted the  
six of them, and not the whole clan.  
FireSilk was frantic with nerves, so it wasn't surprising when she jumped as BrightFlame entered. "My  
child, what is it?" although he looked young, his voice betrayed how old he really was, holding in it an  
old wisdom. BrightFlame let the hood of his cloak fall to show silver hair falling well past his waist.   
There were no wrinkles on that handsome face, not even around the obliquely-slanting, ice-blue in color;  
standing tall and un-bent, he was still as slender as a boy  
"It's MoonSinger. I'll explain when the others arrive."  
One by, one the others arrived, "Well? Why do you call council at this hour?" demanded SunLancer,  
a young scout, who was very frustrated at the time.  
FireSilk cleared her throat, and began telling them of MoonSinger's departure, and showed the notes,   
with the exception of the song, to the others.  
"It is so; what is done, cannot be undone, he will return on his own time" declared MistWing, the others  
nodded agreement, and left. Everyone but BrightFlame.  
"He is a lone wolf. Although, he will return, as he promised" BrightFlame observed.  
"But will we be here then?." FireSilk replied softly, as if to herself, and not expecting an answer.  
Somehow it seemed fitting when, at that moment, the skies opened up, and began to pour rain down on  
them. It was as if the whole world echoed her sadness. FireSilk stood in the rain, thinking, for several  
moments; he truly is A Wandering Bard now.  



End file.
